The New Arrivals and Friends
by Justweird
Summary: After the Cullens left the Manwicks arrived.One of them fall for a young girl who cuts herself. Selene and Bella become friends and Bella is again put into the lifes of vampires. Will they change her or not? OCxOC EdXBella
1. Chapter 1

AN: THe Story takes place when Edward left Bella in NEw Moon.

Okay here's a short summary of the new characters

_**Arthorian**_ aka Art

Age: 17 but really 160

Height: 5,10

Gift: see the past in ones eyes by chose

Hair color: dirty blonde

Interestes: Writes, Paints Gothic like creatures, loves history, he swims, and enjoys life.

Personality: Sturborn, envious of his brothers, jealous at times, protective of those he loves, active, romantice at heart, seems like a bad boy (which he is) but those who know him well that's not the case, anxious and depressed, slightly annoyed of all humans except a select few, loves oldies music like Aretha Franklin, loves outdoors, has a weird craving for the scent of lavender and Vanilla.

_**GUINEVERE**_

Age: 35 but really 145

Height: 6,0

Gift: Can sense peoples emotions but can not control them

Career: A therapist

Hair Color: Dark Red

Interests: Helping people, she's a sculture, writes, photographer, plays Alto Saxaphone, and sometimes sings.

Personality: Mother like, kind, protective, caring, loving, hates what she is, depressed, interpersonal, sometimes extropersonal.

Hobbies: loves babies, Leonardo Devinci's paintings, enjoys birds and horses, and loves growing flowers.

_**MARCUS**_

Age: 25 but really 139

Height: 6,2

Gift: strength and speed

Career: Yoga instructor at the YMCA and a substitute teacher at Forks HIGH (this'll be fun)

Hair Color: dark brown

Interests: Well he's a guy so you can guess what he craves, paints, poems, loves all kinds of music mostly rock like 90's, and loves women.

Personality: Protective, active, shy, kind, romantic, self centered at times, arrogant, Extropersonal, Vein.

_**ELISE**_

Age: 17 but really 122

Height: 5,8

Gift: Controls peoples thoughts( can make them remember or forget something)

Hair Color: Almost white its so blonde

Interestes: Plays flute, hates rap loves everything else, craves for Marcus (If ya know what I mean Wink Wink)

Personality: Loving, sturborn, kind, Extopersonal, active, loves poetry, demanding, spoiled, sisterly, loves babies, loves cats, listener more than a talker, thrill silker.

_**Quan**_

Age: 22 but really 118

Height: 5,11

Career: Works as a cook at a local restraunt

Gift: can read thoughts except Art's and Bella's

Hair Color: black

Interestes: Lilly, music, karate, astrology, comic books, movies, cars.

Personality: Quiet, shy, Intropersonal, lazy, romantic 24/7, loving, over protective, care free, stubborn, active, stands up for those who are close to him, hates people who stare, and hates annoying girls.

_**Lilly**_

Age: 15 but really 110

Height: 5,3

Gift: Her bit will kill anyone or anything not turn them (damn that sucks for Bella)

Hair Color: light brown

Interestes: going to museums, movies, art, going for walks, animals, plants, LIFE, cars, BOYS.

Personality: Extropersonal, argumentive, sturborn, active, arrogant, shy, sly, moniputlitive, craving for adventure, stands behind what she belives in, stands up for those less fortunate, considers everyone an equal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So no one will be confused this is the story the Manwicks tell everyone.

Guinevere and her deceased husband (lie she never had one after she turned) had Lilly, she looked kinda like Guinevere enough to pass as hers, they had "adopted" Elise and Art who were of no relation to each other.

When Guinevere's husband died Marcus, her younger brother, moved in and so did his best friend Quan.

The following is who the Manwicks are in personality similar too;

Lilly = ALICE

Quan = Jasper (only b/c he's always around Lilly)

Elise an unvein and unbitchy ROSALIE

Gunievere = Esme

Marcus = Emmett

Art = unbella version of Edward


	2. the problem

AN: This story takes place shortly after Edward left Bella. I will mention Bella a few and actually have a chapter dedicated to her but my characters will be in every chapter so if everyone thought there was going to be alot of EdXBella fluff SORRY BUT NOT REALLY!!! That is untill he comes back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I laid over my covers fully dressed in a pair of converses, a ripped pair of jeans, and a shirt my fatherr would kill me if he saw me wear.

A few trees rustled near my window I jumped from my position and looked out of it NOTHING.

My heart was racing now and I was anxious to see HIM.

Though I was an impatient person he wasn't and I had another hour before he was to arrive I laid on my twin bed once again with my arms behind my head staring at the ceiling hoping time would just speed up.

It didn't though it slowly went by my eyes became heavy and I became tired it was 12 o'clock at night and he was coming in 10 minutes I couldn't help it I dosed off.

"Selene." He whispered into my messy long light brown hair.

I turned on my side to meet him sharing the bed with me staring at me.

I awoke abrutley falling off my bed he caught me by the waist as my nose brushed the wooden floor he pulled me up into his lap.

"You cluts." He teaced.

"Only because you make me that way." I smiled lightly he was so angelic just like Edward Cullen but luckily Isabella Swan didn't have this vampire I did.

I wasn't usually a cluts infact I rarely fell and my mom had always said I had posture.

"Why must you do that to yourself?" He traced the scar on my wrist from the knife blade with his middle finger he then kissed it.

"I'm happy you didn't." He whispered looking into my dark green eyes.

"I would've but you saved me." I smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

He brushed his hand across my face caressing my cheek.

"I know...how many times do I have to tell you Selene...I love you." Hearing the last three words made me melt my stomach tightned and I turned a bright red.

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

"You little whore!" My father yelled.

"Leave her alone!" My brother interupted grabbing his arm before he could hit me again.

My brother ,Mike, was and will always be my hero.

Father was drunk again tonight after Mike and him got into it again because of his addiction.

He always blamed his problems on ME.

Mike says because he was jealous for what I dont' know.

"Let go!" He demanded pushing Mike against the table making him hit his head on the corner of it.

Dad ran out and started the car speeding away.

"Mike, are you okay?" I said crawling to him.

"Yeah sis,are you?" He poked at the cut and bruise on my right cheek.

"I'll be back I need to go after him!" He hoped up rubbing his head.

"Be carful." I added.

I was alone in the house again the last time I was I cut myself on my thigh to get away from the pain. **I hated him!**

He hated me perfect huh?

I laid on my bed holding a picture of my mother, Mike, Dad, and me at the time the picture was taken Mike and I were 15, Mom was still alive and healthy at the time.

Before my mother had cancer Dad was sober and we were happy.

I say he's a weak minded person and can't take pain of losing a loved one well.

I took the small pocket knife from my drawer possioned it perfectly on a vein that was clearly visible on my wrist.

The knife slid smoothly against my olive toned skin dark red liqid poured out of the gash in my wrist running down my arm staining a quilt on my bed.

The knife fell to the floor along with some blood spots.

Feeling weak I put my good hand on the cut hoping that if I pressed down on it enough it would clot but it was to deep.

I rushed to my bathroon grabbing a rag, my head spinning out of control.

On the way down stairs to the kitchen I slid on a sock and fell down the stairs hitting my head.

I crawled to the kitchen I was so dizzy and cold I could barely move. Half way to the phone I couldn't move anymore and was now lying in a small pool of my own blood.

I heard a window open and Art rush to my side curssing under his breath saying, "Why...you dumb dumb girl. Why!?" Anger and concern filled his voice.

He picked me up saying, "you better not die Selene."

He kepted me awake for a few seconds the rest a blur.

When I awoke my wrist was bandaged and I was alone in a hospital bed.

"Are you okay." Mike rushed in he had a blood stain on his shirt.

"What happened is that your blood?" I said sitting up in bed but that was a mistake because the IV sticking out of my hand was to short and jancked me down.

"Dad." Was all he had to say apparently my dad and brother had gotten into a fist fight again.

"Who brought you hear?" He asked running his fingers through his hair sitting in a chair closest to my bed.

I stayed quiet what if I told him Arthur Manwick brought me.

I didn't know what or how to explain it so I stayed quiet.

"I know you're tired so when you are better we're going to have a talk Sis you NEED some help."

His voice was stern and his face was emotionless my brother loved me and we were only had each other left.

His friends were good to him and he had a big crush on Bella Swan but I was the only thing that really kept him glued together and before Art he was the only thing that kept me sain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Thank you for saving me." I said leaning against him.

"You're welcome." Was all he said for what seemed like forever I laid against him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly but careful not to hurt me.

"You're not tired of me yet." I said into his ear knowing the answer.

"I doubt i'll ever be tired of you." He said one thing I hated about Art was that he was mono toned so he never had any emotion in his voice.

"That's good." I smiled to myself smelling his aroma which smelled of some kind of cologne that made me crazy.

"Let's go." He said picking me up in his porselin toned muscler arms like a newly wedded couple.

"Where are we going?" I asked hoping it wasn't anywhere far.

"Some place that reminds me of you." He smiled brightly and kissed me on the forehead before we were out of my window and on the ground.

"Hold on tight please." He suggested I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he ran through the forest a few branches and leaves got tangled into my already messy hair I should of brushed it before I left.

My eyes were closed while he ran to the spot seeing everything go by so fast made me so dizzy and nauous and I had dicided to keep my eyes closed.

"We're here my love." He said sitting me on a rock.

We were near a spring surrounded by trees and rocks and there was a small waterfall a few feet away from me it was the most beautful place I had ever seen.

Art crouchted down and tossed a pebble across the spring he was so flawless and angelic I loved him so much.

I felt guilty having someone like this and Bella was left crying in her room.

Her and I never talked and since Edward and the Cullens left she had been a zombie so it's not like we could really start a conversation.

Luckily one week after Edward left the Manwicks arrived and my savior besides my brother arrived in dule, boring, lame ass Forks, Washington.

"So why does this place remind you of me?" I asked looking at a fish swim to the waterfall.

"It has naturla beautyl and what you see is what you get but at the same time theres mystery to this place like for example theres a cave behind the waterfall."

My gaze was now looking at the stars.

I was to embarassed to look at him he knew almost everything about me.

"That's sweet but you don't know everything about me." I said smiling at him he stood straight showing his true height of 5,10 he walked gracfully to me taking a seat on the rock a few inches away from me.

"So I still barely know you huh? What else is there that your hiding from me?" He smiled sliding me against him.

"Well you don't know some things about me..." I had to think about this for a few minutes and watch him looking at me struggle to tell him something I never told him," well my mom's name was Annette."

"I never knew that but you can't blame me Love you don't really talk about your mother." He said kissing me on the forehead.

Thunder rumbled in the distance within seconds hail fell drenching us in cold wet water. He didn't seem to mind it at all he stood up, closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the moment I couldn't understand how he could enjoy life so much I envied him for that he seemed happy.

Within a few minutes it had gotten colder I started to shiver and get goosebumps all over my arms.

"Selene, are you cold." Sarcasm rang in his voice.

"Duh." I replied.

He kneeled down to me only a few inches away from my face, "we could go to my house or I can bring you home?"

He knew the answer to that retarted question I hated my house ever since Mike moved out.

He picked me up once again in his arms kissed me sweetly on my lips and ran.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**BELLA P.O.V**_

During dinner Charlie and I didn't really talk that much it had been two whole months without him my heart was aching for him, to touch him, kiss him, see him, smell him, all of my scences were going crazy since he left me.

Charlie didn't talk about HIM in front of me but there had been a few times when I over heard him mention to Bill about how Edward was a no good son of a bitch.

"If I ever saw that boy Bill i'm goin to kill him. He left Bella a mess that poor girl hasn't talked a full sentence to me for two months."

"She'll get over it Charlie teenage girls take awhile to bounce back from relationships like that."

I walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water and they both stopped talking almost instantly glaring at me with concern.

"Hey Bells." Charlie smiled lightly taking a sip of his beer.

"Hi." I said almost in a whisper on the way back to my room I heard Bill say to Charlie, "That poor girl is a mess."

"I know Bill I know I'm going to kill that Cullen boy."

Oh, thanks Bill you ass.

When I had glared at myself from the bathroom mirror I had realized Bill was right I was a mess.

My hair was in a messy pony tail I had a head band around my head so I hair wouldn't fall in my face, I wore a pair of shorts for two days they had stains on them, they only thing that was clean was a large white shirt.

Edwards last words to me repeated themselves in my head over and over again like a bad dream I was dying to wake up from.

No, one really talked to me anymore at school I heard Angela say that I was like a zombie.

Even poor Mike didn't talk to me anymore but now a days it seemed like he just kept to himself he seemed different there had been a few times he even had to go to the nurse from giant cuts the last one was on his arm.

Selene, Mike's younger sister, tried to talk to me but I ignored her.

It was getting to the point to where I didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

I missed him; to hear him say that he didn't love me tore my heard in half Edward and the Cullens stayed in my mind 24/7 I even missed Roaslie.

The world to me seemed black and dule and I was awaiting the moment when it would cheer up for me.

"Bella, sweetheart come down here!" Charlie yelled from the living room as I heard Bill's truck leave in the distance Jacob must've picked him up.

I hated being called sweetheart a week after Edward left Charlie started to call me that why I don't know.

He was irreplacable and I will never love anyone again.

"Bella, you need to cheer up that punk was an asshole Bells and he didn't deserve you."

No, Charlie he didn't deserve me I was human he needed someone that was immortal one who couldn't bleed one who wasn't a cluts like me.

"Is that it!?" I said as I stood on the last step of the stairs staring at him while he sat on the couch.

"Yeah." He sighed taking another swig of his beer.

It was raining pretty hard by the time I got to my room the power was out I took advangtage of it and just layed in my bed under the covers I wanted to scream to cry but nothing came out maybe Angela was right I was a zombie I couldn't even show emotion anymore.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Selene!" Lilly yelled as she tried to escape Quan's grasp ,he didn't let her go his arms, was tightly wrapped around her hour glass figure.

She gave up and melted in his grasp.

He rested his head on hers since he was so tall and she was the shortest of the bunch maybe because she was so young and never really grew before she was turned.

"Hello, Selene." Guinevere said smiling brightly behind a stack of books from the coffee table she was so dedicated to her work.

Lilly laughed as Quan trailed kisses down her neck Art smiled lightly at them as we both dried off with towels.

"You're to old for her." He yelled with a grin.

"Shut up!" They replied Lilly was only 15 and Quan was 22 yet they loved with a love of those who were older and wiser than they (kinda took that from Annabelle by edgar Allan Poe :)

. "Oh, Arthur...leave them alone."

Elise said coming down the stairs in an elagent sun dress I stood up and offered her my seat of course she sat down.

"Elise." Art added.

"What!?" She smirked I knew what she had done but it didn't bother me I loved their company all of them they were different.

"Sup, Selene!" Marucs picked me up and twirled me around the room in a big hug I looked up to him in a brotherly fashion since Mike moved out Marcus seemed to be the only one that reminded me of him.

Elise smiled brightly but she had a jealouse look in her eyes as to say," back up from my man." but of course she was to nice to say it.

"Marcus let go." I laughed as he tickled me.

"Okay okay lil girl." He teased compaired to him I was like a child looking up to their parent but in my case it was like looking up to an older sibling.

"I have to show you something." Guinevere said from the pile.

"Yes, ma'am." I said walking toward her.

"Can you please wait in my office i'll be there shortly." Her face was buried in a book.

I waited for about twenty minutes before she came in returning about ten books that she had just read she shut and locked the door behind her.

"My dear you are like family you make my boy so happy." She said sitting behind her dark oak desk unlocking a desk and pulling out about a dozen pictures, letters, and items.

"I had a family long long ago I had two sons, a daughter, and a loving husband."

"What happened to them?" I asked stairing at my wet shoes.

"They died sadly and I was left alone in the world until I met Arthur he offered me life."

She pushed the pictures to me some where burned on the edges others were in mint condition one particular picture caught my eye.

A shack like house was in the background a gorgouse, young woman and slightly older man stood in front, their clothes were ragged and torn the material seemed to be made out of a potato sack, the woman held a smiling little girl whos hair was light colored maybe a light red.

I couldn't tell because the picture was black and white, and quit curly unlike her father's whos was blondish and flat.

"That was me a long long time ago with my parents I was an only child. When I was 8-years-old we moved to America i'm originally from Ireland."

Another picture one that was burned more than the rest was of Guinevere in a whitish looking dress with her long hair up a braid with flowers braided into them.

"That was on my wedding day I was 20-years-old Richard was 28 ,I think. I was two months pregnant with Mina I was so scared I was showing."

She laughed she was in her own world remebering the "good times" I didn't want to bug her so I just looked though some more pictures.

It was the only picture that looked new Guinevere was holding Mina they both wore long dark colored dresses their hair in a braid, Richard held two identical twin boys on each lap one had his two front teeth and the other was missing them they looked at least 5-years-old at the most and Mina looked at least eight or nine years old.

"That was our last picture together before the fire. We lived over our bakery one night I forgot to put water over the fire and let it burn it caught the whole down stairs on fire. I was the first to wake up Junior and Samuel were crying they didn't know what to do, Mina tried to comfort them she was the only one that was calm she was never scared, Richard never woke up I think the smoke killed him he had bad respiratory problems back then. I couldn't open the kids' door I was so scared Mina kept yelling she even tried to open the window but the house needed alot of repairs. If it wasn't for our neighbor dragging me out I would've burned with them but I lived instead. "

I had no idea why she was telling me this but it was horrible I felt so bad for Guinevere I didn't know that I was becoming teary eyed.

"Oh, dear...it's okay." She smiled lightly getting up and giving me a hug.

"It was way before you were born decades before I'm over it sort of but I will never forget them and I will never love anyone else like I loved them."

"Why did you mention this to me." I was having such a good night.

"You've been depressed lately, feeling alone even in a crowd of people, you feel like no one understands your pain. I KNOW what it feels like to loose loved ones. You have to smile and realize things happen what's done is done. We can't change that. We can only become stronger or weaker."

"Hey Guinevere can we have Selene back please!" Lilly yelled.

No one answered I didn't want to answer I was lost for words Guinevere was right I was so selfish to think that I was the only one suffering in the world.

"Please be happier enjoy life my dear we all die one day some take centuries more than others (dry joke) but remember when you look back on your life do you want it to be miserable?"

"No." i choked she whiped a few tears that ran down my cheek with her thumb.

She was the mother I never really had but now have.

"One day." She knew what I wanted.

"Guinevere come on I want to say good-bye to her!" Lilly yelled as she beat on the door.

"What did you and Guin talk about?" Art asked as he gently placed me on my bed.

"Nothing." I whispered as I yawned.

"Let me get you out of these clothes." He said he kept his eyes closed when he pulled my tank top over my head to reveal my victoria secret lassy black bra b36 cupped.

He placed my nightgown over my head I took my pants off now I was in a nightgown that went to my knees with semi-wet hair.

"I love you." He kissed me on the lips Guinevere's last words rang in my head she was right 100% and I had to be happier.

Before he could tuck me in HE entered my room I acted like I was asleep I smelled the alochol on his breath he was drunk and I was scared.

I knew Art was outside my window waiting for my father to leave.

He walked quietly toward my bed I turned on my side and moaned which might've not been such a good idea because my panties were visible I heard my dad moan.

He walked closer to my bed and trailed his hand down my back down to my ass.

WHAT A PERVERT!!! GOD I WANT TO CHOKE HIM!!! MIKE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!!!

"I love you." He slurred.

OH, MY GOD THAT DAMN PERVERT!!!

He sat down on my bed surprisingly he fit he laid down next to me and placed an arm over me rubbing my left breast.

A tree brushed against my window and he jumped up and left.

My heart was racing and I was wordless never in my life had my father done that to me before and it scared me.

Art didn't enter my room for a few minutes until he was sure my dad was on the couch dead to the world.

"Are you okay." He whispered rushing to my side.

All I could do was cry into his shoulder.

"Why did you wait so long!" I yelled beating his chest.

"I'm sorry." He replied coldly I knew he was sorry.

"Why I was so scared Art he could've...he would've..." I couldn't hear myself say it I rushed to the bathroom and puked.

I felt gross ichy I couldn't look at my dad the same way ever again.

"I'm going to snap his neck." Art yelled as he headed down stairs.

"No, don't please." I said pulling him back. "Can I just leave." I said whiping a few tears away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed it. Yeah I think I might put it as M for Mature I had to have a good reason why Selene hates her life yeah oh and the next chapter is where her and Bella actually start to talk. R&R please people. i have a myspace if anyone under 18 wants they can add me as a friend it's /brittanyadamo Hit up folks


	3. A NEW LIFETO A DEGREE!

AN: SUp Guys and girls I've only had two reviews so far COME ON!!! MORE R&R PLEASE. Anyways to answer a readers question she has a semi-bad life it would be offically a bad life if Art hadn't rustled that tree so it could be worse. Yes, in this chapter Bella and Selene talk.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A NEW LIFE...TO A DEGREE!!

Rays of light bled through the blinds casting zebra strips in the dark room still very tired I looked around not realizing where I was at.

Last nights nightmare was locked deep inside my mind to never be opened again.

Being the spastic person I am I jumped out of bed and tripped on a pair of shoes.

WHAT THE HELL!!! I'm not usually clumsy but luckily Art caught me before my face met the floor.

"Caught ya!" He bragged pulling me up.

"Oh, Art...for a second I didn't realize I was in your room." I confessed turning a bright red.

He smiled,"Get dressed school starts in an hour."

"Art, I don't want to go home." I said grabbing his arm before he turned to leave.

"I took care of that." His voice was dry and cold.

"How?" I asked curiousity killed the cat I suppose but satisfaction brought it back.

"I called Sheriff Swan and filed a report Jack sexually harrassed you drunk or not and he's been abusing you."

He said removing my hand from his arm and hugging me.

"Thank you. " I cried.

I hadn't had the strength or courage to do what Art did for me.

"Welcome, now come on school starts in an hour Babe." He kissed me again this time on my wrist where the scar rested.

"Selene, guess what?" Lilly ran to my side smilling brightly Quan was in his room.

He, Elise, and Marcus were not down yet.

"Yes." I said casually.

She looked gorgouse this morning she wore a tight black shirt that showed off her curves and a mini skirt that went to her knees, her hair was half up half down and curled at the ends Quan would have to beat the boys off if he went to our school luckily for Lilly he didn't.

"I have a present for you." Another smiled appeared on her face as she lead me down the third floor hallway where a normal sized room and bath rested.

The walls of the bed room were lavender, the curtains pale blue, a full sized bed was in the corner with my sheets on them, but in the closet nothing of mine was there all new EXPENSIVE clothing replaced all of my other CHEAP things Valentino Garavani, Ralph Lauren, Domenico Dolce & Stefano Gabbana, Aeropostile, Hollister, American Eagle, and even some Hot Topic clothing.

I was lost for words and I seemed to be alot around the Manwicks.

Almost in an instant I was in a Holister shirt, and Aeropostile jeans, Lilly even did my hair and make up.

"There you're perfect." She said turning the chair to face her.

"Lilly why can't you turn me?" I asked poking at my giant curls.

"I'd kill you i'm rare Selena, if I bit anyone I'd kill them...I'm sorry otherwise I would you know that." She smiled to herself.

"It's okay." I said running down stairs to show the family I know called my own.

"Glamorours, my dear." Guinevere said as she stood up from her chair.

"Appsolutely beautiful." I heard someone say.

"I helped." Elise chimmed in running to my side giving me a hug, poppping my back.

"Oh, sorry." She said backing off as she bit her bottom lip.

For some reason Art decided to take the bike to school I rode on the back.

It was so fun yet scary he drove so fast but had total control over the vehicle at the same time.

"Holy SHit!" A cheerleader yelled.

I had to admit Lilly did a GREAT job I did look pretty and alot of people agreed.

I saw Mike go into the cafeteria before Art could stop me I was running after him.

"Mikey wait up!" I yelled he turned around in surprise.

He just looked at me and walked away I knew he saw me he looked right at me he just ignored me I ran to the bathroom my mascara running.

"Hey are...are...are...are you okay?" I heard a soft female voice say I turned around and it was Bella Swan for once she talked to me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**BELLA'S POV**

I saw Selene run to Mike but he just ignored her what an asshole he's been acting so damn weird lately it's not even funny.

She looked so pretty today too all gussyed up and all her clothes looked new but no Mike just ignored her.

No, one seemed to care about the tears forming in her eyes so I decided to take matters into my own hands and follow her when I got there her make up was running down her face.

"Hey are...are...are...are you okay?" I said.

I havent spoke a full sentence in so long it sounded good to speak to someone besides the usual crowd.

"Oh, hey Bella." She said softly quickly whiping her tears away.

"Are you okay?" I said again but without stammering.

"Yeah...i'm...i'm fine."

"Your brother is an asshole Selene don't worry about it he's been acting funny anyways ya know?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah we've been going through alot lately." She said trying to even out her make up with a paper towel.

"I know." Oh, damn I shouldn't of said anything last night while cleaning the dishes I once again over heard another conversation between Bill and Charlie this one was regarding Selene.

"Her old man's a pervert Bill." He said in a deep, distrott voice.

"HOw so?"

"Her boyfriend called me this morning saying that Selene's father was abusing her and he was drunk last night and almost raped her."

"How does he know?" Bill said curisouly.

"She had told him." The rest of the conversation was drained out by the phone ringing.

"How do you know Bella no one knows anything!"

"I know about your dad." I declared helping her even out the make up.

"Oh, your dad told you?" More tears formed in her eyes I had to say something quick.

"No, um...one morning I woke up and was about to use the phone to call my mom, Renee but Charlie was on the phone with your boyfriend sorry I listened."

"It's okay...I guess it happens." The tears that were forming disappeared ," Oh by the way you look very pretty today."

It was a lame ass complement but I knew I had to try to make her cheer up some how.

"Sorry about Edward." She said blowing her nose.

"Thanks no biggy...I guess."

"Does anyone know?"

"Know what?"

"That Edward and the Cullens are vampires I didn't know until the Manwicks moved into town."

"Who are the Manwicks?"

I FEEL SO DAMN STUPID GRR!!!

"Wow, you really are a zombie." She chuckled to herself.

What the Hell why does everyone say that!?!?!?!

"Not anymore." I protested and in a way I wasn't anymore, but if theres vampires in Forks maybe I can still have my wish?

"Yeah theres...I...think theres 5...wait no 6 of them three girls three boys."

"How many go here?" I said whiping her masgara from under her right eye she had the prettiest shade of green eyes.

"Art, Lilly, and Elise go here Guinevere is a therpist for..."

"What about the other two?" I interupted I wanted to know everything about them I couldn't help it.

"Quan works at some restraunt in town...Marcus teaches at the local YMCA as a yoga instructor and a substitute teacher, I'm surprised you haven't seen him around."

"Cool, can I meet them?"

"I don't know Izzy I mean they might not like that."

I had to just wait until she gave me an answer in a way I was using Selene for her friends but I also wanted to jsut hangout with someone other than the same people who just judge me and don't understand what i'm going through.

AN: So sorry so short trying to figure out where the stories going anyone have any ideas?


	4. The Beginning of the End!

I hated sunny days they sucked it was not like I really needed the sun I was already pretty damn tan.

How was I going to make it through the day without THEM!?!?!

"Hey Selene." Bella said cheerfully as her and I took a seat at the Cullens old table in the back of the cafeteria.

"Oh, I'm fine and you?"

It had been one week and her and I started to talk more I felt special because she didn't give anyone the time of day just ME!

"Same here, my dad's going to talk to you about the report Art filled for you."

"He told me to tell you if you needed a place to stay that you could sleep on the couch."

I had no idea why she was being so nice to me I knew she wanted something or I felt like she wanted something, but I wanted a normal person to talk to so i'm going to take advantage of the situation.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

She asked poking her fork at the blob of meat on her tray bitting her bottom lip.

Well because they're going hunting this weekend I was going to be at the house by myself.

"Staying at home."

"I thought you weren't staying at your dads?"

"I'm not." I said coldly for someone so beautiful and smart she was kind of ditsy sometimes.

"Oh, how long have you living with them?" Noisy damn chick.

"A few weeks I love it there it's so peaceful the only problem is that I eat out instead of them eating with me ya know?"

She nodded her head in aggreansince.

"Let's go to Seattle this weekend we can take Elise's car." She hyped up raising an eyebrow.

"Elise let's you drive her car?"

"They all do they don't care." I said proudly I just had to rub it in.

"So how old is Lilly again?" She said changing the topic Izzy was so interested in the age difference between Lilly and Quan.

"She's 15 and he's 22 why are you so courious about them?"

"I don't know why to be honest I've never seen a vampire so young before she looks so much older than 15 though."

"Yeah more like our age I remember when Art told me the story of her and Quan."

She furred her brow.

"He said he was in Italy as a music instructor to some rich ass family they went on vacation and brought Art with them to Venice. one night there was a fire a few houses down and everyone inside burned to death suposently. Well Lilly was wondering down the streets in burnt clothing expecting she was the only survivor of the fire he took her in. Her stories quit sad actually. She had a boyfriend and a family before them they were on the bad sides of the Voultar and well yeah they died. He and her stayed together, not like that, but they watched out for each other they became close. She was the first member of the family and then they just added everyone else. It took her and Quan ten years before they admitted their love it's so cute."

.SOmething in Bella's eyes twinkled and her facial expression lightened.

"That's so sweet so they really love each other huh?"

"Yeah you should see them together he's so protective of her and when we're at home he's so clingy he's like super glue."

I laughed remembering him and her walk around the house and his arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist.

The bell rang for our next class the family not being here scared the hell out of me practicaly everyday it rained now it's all sunny and everyones happy except me I hate not seeing him, talking to him, touching him, smelling him, all my scences missed him every inch.

**BELLA POV**

After Selene told me Quan and Lilly's story i almost cried I don't know why but it was the fact that she loved him to much that she waited ten long ass years for Quan to losen up on her and tell him he loved her back.

I missed Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, even Rosalie I just wanted to hear those three words come out of his angelic voice everyday I had cried myself to sleep thinking about our lolliby.

"Hey Bells?" Charlie said casually on the couch when I entered the house this week he was taking a vacation.

"Tell your friend, Selene, I'm stopping by to get her statement on the report Arthur filled for her."

"Okay Dad." I went upstairs did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed extremely early on the way to my bed I slipped on a lose board it slid back revealing a cd.

"What the hell!" I declared I threw some clothes on and pulled the board up everything was there pictures of HIM and even the CD he gave me.

"Oh, my God Edward why?" I thought outloud pulling the items out.

For someone who said that he didn't love me anymore why the hell did he put some of the things he gave me under my floor boards.

Then it dawned on me he did love me he did still care it was because I was different HUMAN!!!

Was why we couldn't be together anymore.

I never wanted to be more different than now I ran to my phone dialing the Manwicks home number.

"H...hello." A voice said lazily.

"Selene?"

"Yeah." she yawned.

"Can I come over?"

"It's 2 o'clock Bella will your dad let you?"

"Let me ask?" I ran downstairs the cordless in my hand.

Luckily he was still awake.

"Dad Selene is alone at the Manwick Manor they're out of town for the weekend on a family hunting trip Selene's really scared to be alone can I go over there?"

He looked at the time and looked back at me.

"Isabella Maria Swan it is 2 o'clock on a Friday night why didn't you do this earlier?"

"She just called." I whispered.

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It rang once." I replied I sounded like I was lying I hope he didn't notice.

"I guess, the girls been through alot i'll let this slide once okay? Tell her to come over tomorrow when you wake up."

"Yes, sir." I packed Edwards gifts to me, some clothes, and jetted down the stairs to my truck the directions she gave me where easy to follow unlike me Selene had a great scence of direction.

"Hey there Izzy what's up?" She was the only one to call me Izzy i don't know why but I liked it.

Selene was in a purple silk nightgown with her long hair in a messy bun she wore a pair of pink bunny slippers I knew she was pretty but even without the make up and expensive clothes she still was gorgous.

"Edward is Hot!" She laughed as we sat on a palit we made in front of the giant fireplace in the livingroom.

We were looking through the old pictures she blew the dust off of a few of them.

"I know." I giggled turning red from coughing on doritos.

"I miss Art." She moaned turning on her stomach to gaze at the dancing fire.

"You miss him?" SHe asked turning on her back looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah all the time." I whispered.

"I can't deal with Art being gone for a weekend I don't think I'd survive months without him." She sighed.

"Bella do you think Edward's going to come back?"

"No, well I don't know I'm confused now about it."

"I hope..." She let out a loud yawn she rubbed her eyes.

"Lets go to bed oh, by the way Charlie wants to see you tomorrow."

She pushed a knob and the room went black.

"Come back to me my angel." I whispered to myself as a prayer.

I missed him so much and needed him I was so damn miserable and finding the pictures proves that he still loves me at least I hoped so.

That night I had a dream I was wearing a black dress and I was in a graveyard only a few people were there; there heads were down like in a pray, but when they looked up they had no faces or noses NOTHING!!!

It was weird because next thing I know it i'm running through the woods screaming, "notd od ti!"

The next sene of my dream was me looking down this ledge and jumping ME JUMPING WHAT THE HELL!!!

"Izzy are you okay?" Selene said carrying a bowl of cereal into the living room.

She was fully dressed her hair was straightned and she had only some black eyeliner on ,she looked concerned.

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine I guess." I said slowly getting up what the hell did I dream it was so weird.

"Izzy what were you saying dont do it?" She asked sitting on the couch.

"I said that?" "Yeah in pig latin it was kind of creepy."

. "I'm going to go to Charlie's in a few I'm just going to eat do you want to come or no?"

" I'll go with you Selene." I smiled getting a bowl myself.

**SELENE POV**

I woke up at 6 in the morning the sun had just peaked throught the trees Bella was fast asleep as she hogged all the covers.

Art was going to be home at 2 in this afternoon I loved him so much and hoped that before we graduated he'd actually turn me.

Though I knew he would when I turned 18 I hated my life who I was without him hell without THEM!!!

I'd kill myself from depression I had nothing good in my life anymore except him.

Sitting comfortably on the edge of the tub the blade slid smoothly across my thigh blood raced down luckily the rag caught up to it before it hit the marbled title.

I had to get ready to talk to charlie I put a band-aid from my purse on my cut and then hooked up my straightener.

I closed my eyes my heart rate calmed, and I became relaxed I hated not being around Art or his family I felt weak unsafe and the only, only thing I knew that would calm me down was taking up bad habits again.

AN: I hope you liked it sorry I had to make sure It was perfect.


	5. Make UP

Hey im back my computer crashed and I had to wait A VERY LONG TIME before i found another one....now i'm using my moms. :(

Anyways i'm going to finish this story this summer that's my goal. :)

Okay so here I go.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**BELLS POV**

Edward was still gone, every morning I woke up and he wasn't there a little piece of me died off. The pictures and cd I had were becoming not good enough to satisfiy my urning for him. I missed my love so much and it was getting so much harder for me to get over him.

Ice stopped me from being able to look out my window.

"Morning Izzy!" A voice said.

It sounded like Victoria I turned around sharply hitting my hip on the edge of the nightstand.

It was Selene Newton dressed in a pair of Apple Bottom jeans, uggs, and a baby Phat ski jacket with her hair in a cute little ponytail shorter than I remember.

"Ouch,that hurt," I said rubbing what would become a bruise later today, "what are you doing here Selene?"

I wasn't even up for five minutes before she just bargged into my room.

"How long have you been here?" I added.

"Oh, uh.....not long I stopped by to talk to Charlie he's such a great guy."

EW, it sounds like she has a crush on my dad.

"He said my dad would be going to prison somewhere FAR away from Muah!" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and her smile brightened the whole room.

"Well, that's real great in all Selene, but ima take a shower and wake up a bit." I moaned as I rubbed the gunk outta my eyes.

"Oh, it'll snow today so wear something real warm." My bathroom door slamming muted anything else she might say to me.

Damn it, she annoyed me. I guess it's just me being a bitch she technically doesn't do anything wrong and she's really sweet and a great friend. Missing Edward has made me so damn irritable.

My shower was short and COLD!!! Our water heater must've froze over or something because NO, HOT WATER CAME OUT!!!

When I walked out Selene was laying on my bed with her arms out.

Something about her looked so different but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hey, girly whatya doing?" I smiled grabbing my clothes.

"Just thinking about some stuff, want a ride to school today?" She poked her head up as I was putting my shirt on.

"Did you get your own car yet?" I asked in question the Manwicks had NO PROBLEM showing off there wealth in cars.

They were way nicer than the Cullen'S cars,but the Cullen's were subtle than the Manwicks.

"Uh, yeah you should see it, it's candy apple red."

"What kind is it?" Knowing that she wanted me to ask she was so excited about everything lately.

"Please guess." She urged.

"Oh, let me see it has to be a camaro or a mustang...."

"Izzy you know me soooo well. Its a 1967 restored mustang 5 speed v8." She yelled.

"Well, damn girl your first car holy shit congrats on that give me a ride sometime?"

"YEA Izzy you're my best friend."......

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Art's P.O.V**

After Selene filed charges against her perverted Dad, went to court to testify, and he went to jail for abuse and attempt of rape she became a completley different person on the inside and out and everyone else was starting to see what I had seen in her the first time I laid my eyes on her.

Her and Mike hadn't talked since the day Her and Isabella became friends.

I just wanted to tear him apart for that, but Selene said no that he was like that, that he would speak to her eventually again.

This morning she awake in my arms having an illuminating glow about her she seemed so peaceful with the world.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"You're so perfect." I whispered in her ear.

She laughed saying that I had tickled her.

She slowly approched me with the most intense kiss her and I had ever shared together, she turned and was straddled over me.

I slowly ran my hand up her back pulling her shirt off and just as I did that I came to an abrupt stop pulling her away from me gently.

"W...what did I do something wrong?" her eyes got really big and she looked so sad.

"No...no of course not I....I just I....don't want to hurt you that's all."

She put her shirt on and hurried off to the shower. We didn't talk for the whole morning.

"Hey, Lilly have you seen Selene anywhere?" I asked as I walked downstairs not seeing her in her usual spot in the kitchen,eating breakfast.

"She's going to Bella's house she's really eager to show her the car." She laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selene's POV**

"Oh, my god that's embarassing I know the feeling through so it's okay." Bella declared.

"Yeah, it was embarassing. Did you and ....did you ever....ya know?"

"Oh, no no no....we didn't I wish but we didn't."

"Hey, Selene nice car." Angela yelled from her table.

Bella smiled ,"it's so cold today."

"Yeah it is....hey babe over here!" I yelled as I spotted my family entering the Senior hallway.

"So, Selene how's it drive?" Elise kissed me on the cheek giving me a big hug.

"Like a kitten." I added not really knowing what that meant but I heard my dad use it once or twice.

"Hey baby,look...." Art was interupted when my twin brother, Mike, pushed his way between him and Elise.

She looked pissed.

"hey sis, can I uh talk to you real quick?"

"Mike what do you have to say to her?" Bella interrupted her eyes analyzed him as if she was trying to read his mind.

"Bella it's none of your business." He chimmed in.

"Wait...hold up number one she's my friend, number two don't come around me acting like your all big in bad Mike because we both know I can beat your ass if I have to."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback!!!!**

"Mom, Mike threw a rock at me!" I cried in pain at the giant gash on my scalp that was gushing out blood.

"I don't care Selene you should've come to me....now I have to bring both of you to the hospital what did you do to him!"

"He threw a rock at me! It hurt so I hit him with a bat....i'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"How the hell do you not mean to hit him in the head with a bat?" My dad screamed as he picked my brother up putting him in the truck.

"Well he threw a rock at me!"

________________----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------______________

Mike's expression went from constipated to cheerful. Him and I both laughed loudly.

"I...can't believe you did that." He snorted.

"Well, you threw a rock at me ya ass!" I giggled as I went in for a hug.

He smelled like a pine tree, some minty soap, and axe spray, I missed his scent it reminded me of the old days when WE were happier.

"I saw your car it's really nice Selene." He added giving me a deeper hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"I know."

"Hey Art looks like you got some competition there." Marcus joked as he came out of the teachers lounge with a thermus in hand.

I swear that man was like a ninja always popping up.

AN: AWWW SO SWEET Make up!!! ya know what the whole twin thing with her and Mike and stuff makes me have an idea for Mike and Selene in the Future which makes me thing of Jane and


End file.
